


Flowers

by glitched_innie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, Fic Graveyard, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Human Bill Cipher, Not Really Character Death, Other, not heart breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: "I stole flowers from you and now you want to know who they're for when I'm actually headed to the graveyard" AU





	Flowers

Bill Cipher was a quiet kid, compared to all the others. In school his witty remarks and gruesome commentary weren’t as well received as he thought they would be so he just sat down and shut up for what seemed the rest of his years in school. He wasn’t depressed, he wasn’t bullied, he was the same old Bill when he was with his weirdo friends. But at school no one knew him. They had laughed at him once before therefore they shall not ever laugh with him.

He kept up a façade all through high school and half of his years in university. It was all bullshit to him, although he seemed to be doing great. For a guy who had to balance studying, social life and a job, among other things, Bill was kicking life’s ass like a familiar video game with a simple boss.

He never knew his father. He hadn’t even once expressed any interest in meeting his deadbeat parent, let alone accept that a scumbag like him would want to meet his own son. Bill wasn’t sad at all, it wasn’t a shocker that he didn’t give the man a second thought, because one was enough. Bill wasn’t going to waste his energy over someone who didn’t bother to waste his life on him.

Yet things got harder after his mother had passed away. On the wake of 1st of January, his mother hadn’t woken up. When everybody else was waking up hungover, Bill was carrying a coffin across town. He was at peace at least. He was going to miss his mom sure, but he had stayed with her on the New Year’s, they had laughed and poured champagne over people’s heads, then laughed some more. Right before she had gone to bed he had told her he loved her more than anything. She was the only thing in this world that Bill truly loved, but he knew that all comes to pass at some point. He misses her even to this day, but he had a feeling that she had gotten a fitting closure to her story and she herself had been at peace in the last moments that she had.

At ripe old age of 24, exactly five years after his mother had passed, Bill was on his way to graveyard. He never told anyone where her grave was. Extended family from all walks of life would call, people who hadn’t once bothered to check in and interest themselves in someone else’s wellbeing, would ask to visit her and would offer emotional support to what they though was a broken child. But Bill wasn’t broken and he would send them away with a colorful gathering of swear words.

Although he lived in Gravity Falls, a small town, right in the butt of the American map, he had buried his mother in the only place he saw fitting. Her birth town was his mother’s greatest memory. She would always speak how she loved that place to bits and would give anything to move back to her childhood home. Bill never had the heart to tell her that when he went to check if he could buy her previous house, it had been torn down. Nothing was built in its place so the inhabitants put a little fence around the spot and buried   
their loved ones there. 

As Bill’s car roared as he pressed the gas pedal, he smiled slightly. The sight of Piedmont, Florida appeared in the distance and was spent barely a glance before it was passed. The fireworks of New Year’s were still going off even at 4am and Bill had a sad thought of his mother. Oh she would’ve loved to see this. 

“Oh, mother” he sighed and pulled over.

Fuck it, he was allowed to shed a tear once in a while. He wouldn’t want to lie to himself, he did miss his mother. Bill pulled over at a spot overlooking the town. The fireworks died down a little, as if to honor his mother’s memory.

A tear slipped down his cheek and fell on his shirt. This was the only tear he cried, the rest he left to the silence. He was alone and the silence was calming as opposed to deafening. He let himself remember how his mother used to be. All her little quirks and stupid shit that she did just to keep her little troublemaker out of trouble. Bill took out the one picture that he had of her out of his wallet and smiled.

“Love you, Mom” he whispered and pressed a light kiss to the worn out paper.

Then he continued his journey to the depths of the outskirts of Piedmont.

-

5:30am

Bill had already parked his car and was walking around the town, avoiding the graveyard at any cost. It was a ritual to him to be there only at exactly 6:23, the hour that he had woken up to find her dead. The fresh air of the first morning of the new year was cold, yet refreshing.

He felt no need to hurry as he walked around, observing the gardens of strangers. His mother had once told him how, when she was only little, she had loved to steal the most beautiful flowers from the richest garden she could find. So that’s what he was looking for. The most breathtaking garden with the loveliest of flowers. It was difficult to determine which one was the most beautiful. Ever since Piedmont became mostly a residence of the rich, they had their butlers tend to their gardens and they were all so stunning.

With an hour to spare, he had gotten closer and closer to the place his mother was buried. The houses of the rich started to water down until they finally disappeared completely,   
leaving only ancient residences, inhabited only by the old and small houses, that looked in no way like homes of the poor.

And in that place he found the most beautiful gardens. Not because they had the most expensive and rare flowers, no. But because they were full of childhood memories. A swing handing from a tree or a chair or two toppled over from midnight shananigans. They were warm like the boiling blood of a fierce warrior, who had fought on that exact spot, unlike the cold stone fountains and statues, almost as if covered in ice all year round.

6:07

There it was. Like it had come out of the 90’s, a garden so warm even in the cold winter weather. A place so loved, tended to with the care of a loving mother. So Bill carefully jumped over the fence to steal a few flowers, just like his mother did back when she was his age and younger. He picked the Nemesia growing right in the middle of the garden. Threading carefully so he didn’t step on any of the flowers, because he was only a thief after all, not an asshole, Bill reached the destination successfully. 

He pulled exactly 3 out of ground and turned around. He froze on the spot. He was faced with a boy, no, a man, tall as the Empire State and in possession of a set of coffee-colored eyes. His brown hair was a much warmer color, and made Bill freeze down to the bone.

“What girl is so worthy that you have to steal flowers at 6 o’clock in the morning?” the man joked, yet it was clear that if Bill made the wrong move he was going to get his ass beat.

“Oh, she’s really special” Bill croaked nervously

“Yeah? How about to get the fuck out of my mother’s flowers and show me how special she is?” the sarcasm blended well with the threat but it didn’t seem to suit the man’s soft features

“Look, I only came in her for these” Bill held up the three flowers “I don’t want to trouble you and I really have to get going.” He was going to be late if he didn’t hurry.

“That’s where you’re wrong kiddo” the man said as if he was a wise father to a misbehaving five-year-old “We have to get going. ‘Cuz I want to know who’s got your heart in a twist. And if you’re lying to me than I’m gonna have to call the cops”

Bill didn’t like the sound of the police. He had no choice.

“Really, I just needed the flowers. Let me go my own way and you’ll never see me again” the lack of choice he was left with didn’t mean that Bill wasn’t going to argue.  
The man shook his head sternly and pointed at the gate.

“Go.” He commanded.

So Bill went. And as he opened the gate he tried to slam it in the stranger’s face and leg it. Unfortunately his sleeve get stuck and his shirt ripped on the sharp ending of an ornament attached to the gate. Before he had the chance to realize what had happened, there was a hand holding him back from running.

“Don’t try to run from me kiddo or you’ll be a broken bit of bone before the police even arrive” the threat sounded funny and over exaggerated.

Bill remained silent as he out one foot down after another, nervously glancing at his yellow watch.

“So tell me, what girl is so worthy of an almost a jail sentence?” the man asked

“It’s personal” Bill’s curt answer fit his mood

“Really though, if it was someone older that caught you in their garden they would’ve shot you on the spot.” The man mused and Bill’s courage “Is she pretty?”

Bill’s mind shortcircuited for a moment. His thoughts then hit him like a tidal wave and he found himself actually answering the question.

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” Bill clutched the flowers hard, yet not hard enough to break them. They had to be perfect. He threw a nervous glance at his watch once again.

6:16

They were almost there anyways.

“I never got your name” the man said suddenly “I’m Dipper.”

“William.” Bill spoke.

“Medieval much?” Dipper joked but Bill neither smiled nor felt the need to respond

They walked in silence for a few long moment before Bill changed direction. Instead of continuing forward he took a turn at the graveyard’s gate. Dipper caught up after a moment of silent confusion.

“Dude, the cemetery? Seriously? Is your girlfriend some goth chick? I mean I wouldn’t judge, love me a gothic persona with a coupla million layers of daddy issues..” but Dipper didn’t get to finish

“Shut up.” Bill’s words cut like a knife.

As if his throat was just cut open, Dipper obeyed and followed suit after Bill, who was sneaking his way through what seemed like a forest of vines and dead leaves.

For a brief moment Dipper thought he was being led to a cult gathering as a sacrifice. It scared him a little but he was buff, fairly strong and barely legal guy and he could handle a few scrawny kids attempting to give his ass over to The Dark Overlord.

That thought quickly dissipated when Bill’s footsteps came to halt. The guy looked down. A single white marble stone was placed on the ground, right next to the outer rim of the cemetery. The fence was just a few feet away.

6:23

“Here lay the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Bill started.

And he didn’t stop.

“Here lay the most wonderful woman who I had the luck to be raised by. Mother, the gold in your eyes died a long time ago, but now, even as I mourn, I keep it at my side. Your gold lives within me.” Bill touched his golden bowtie with such care. It was one four golden things that stood out over the all black clothes.

Dipper noted all four of them. His hair, his watch, his bowtie and… Bill’s eye was perfectly golden. The other lay under an eyepatch, hidden.

“Mother, I have brought you the brightest flowers there could be. Orange as the sunset, warm as that loving smile that only I got to see and raised under loving care, the caress of a gentle soul, such as you.”

The gravestone was white as the snow that had fallen just the other day, yet it didn’t look cold. It glowed, as if, under the light of the first ray of sunshine for the day. There was one word inscribed in gold, shining brighter than a thousand suns.

CIPHER

6:31

Dipper didn’t realize when he had put his arm on Bill’s shoulder. It felt comforting. Dipper was doing it to escape his own awkwardness, the uncomfortable feeling that came with following the guy to his mother’s grave.

The Nemesia lay on the gravestone. The sun was still low in the sky.

“I’m sorry” Dipper broke the silence.

“No you’re not” Bill wasn’t mad. He was just stating the truth.

And with that they left the conversation there. Later Bill would be on his way back to Gravity Falls, looking forward to his life in the upcoming year and Dipper, well Dipper would wait every year at the gate for the graveyard with a bouquet of three Nemesia.

And Bill still preferred to pick out his own flowers.


End file.
